Depression
by NaruHina113
Summary: Oneshot....its too sad.....I really suck at summarys so please just R&R thanks!


**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto! But if I did I'd be a character there!**

Naruto:so whats the agenda to day?

Hinata: a new chapter? new story?

Me: New story!

Kabuto: yay! a new one!

Me: okay on with it!

* * *

_I look up at the sky thinking_

_...Why?... _

_Why did you have to leave me? _

_When you said ... _

_that you'll always be there to catch me _

_when I stumble... _

_or fall... _

_I didn't even had the chance to tell you _

_These feelings I had inside... _

A cry was heard ...a cry from a small figure of a girl sitting at the rivers edge with her feet in the water

"I love you! But you left me before I could ever tell you! WHY!" the girl shouted aloud as droplets of water freely fall from her cheeks

There was silence for a while...a mourning sadness...

"HINATA! We finally found you everyone is so worried" a rough looking boy said

"..." Hinata didn't respond

"I know your upset but why did you run away like that?" the boy asked sitting beside hinata

"K-Kiba-Kun he can't die" Hinata said sobbing on Kiba's shoulder

"I want to thinks so too hinata but you have to accept the truth sometime soon." Kiba said putting a comforting hand on Hinata's BacK

"He will come back!" Hinata exclaimed

"I'd like to think that, that Baka will but as sad as it is Hinata I'm sorry but He wont be able to" Kiba said looking sadly at Hinata

"Kiba-Kun arigatou for being here with me but ..." hinata trailed off

"But?" Kiba asked

"Nothing can mend My Broken Heart...my heart will always belong to Uzumaki Naruto now and Forever" Hinata said sadly looking at her reflection at the lake

"Why is it always Naruto this- Naruto that- huh Hinata? Why do you always notice him when I am right here waiting for you to look at me the same way you look at him! Why? Why can't you see what's in front of your nose? Now that he's gone I though I would stand a chance but no! You would never see me like a lover you'll only always see me as a friend! Why can't you give him up? Hinata I like you!" Kiba confessed his feeling, as he got full of how hinata was acting

"K-Kiba-Kun?" Hinata stuttered not knowing what to say

"Yes Hinata I like you a lot! But you've always been to busy fussing over naruto to ever notice me" Kiba said sadly

"I-I... I'm sorry Kiba-kun but I only Love Him...and I promise to Love him till the end..." Hinata said looking sorry for Kiba

"I'm sorry it's okay Hinata I understand I knew I never stood a chance with you when Naruto was alive and now even when he's dead I still dont stand a chance..." Kiba trailed off

Hinata looked at the lake sadly, as she remembered the last time they met

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Hinata was crying because of her father but Naruto found her and made her feel better then he carried hinata bridal style and ran up to... _

_The hokage monument _

_"Hinata...your probably wondering why we're her?" Naruto said _

_Hinata just nodded _

_"Well you've always been a kind friend...and I wanted to share this place with you, You're the first person I brought here" Naruto started _

_'Friends...of course you only see me as a friend ne naruto-kun' Hinata thought _

_"Uzumaki-san lets go!" an Anbu said interrupting hinata's thought _

_"What? Already? Okay...bye Hinata remember I'm always here for you and if you've got any problems I can help! I'll come back I promise" Naruto said before kissing hinata lightly on the cheek and disappearing in a poof of smoke _

_-End flash back- _

_

* * *

_

_-_

Naruto's Funeral-

Everyone whom was connected to naruto was there...well everyone except Hinata and Kiba

"Well this is it we have to say our last good bye to Naruto" Tsunade said tears flowing freely

Jiraya was the first to walk towards Naruto's coffin

"Naruto I wish I had been there to stop that Uchiha brat" Jiraya said a forced smile on his face as tears began to fall "here I know you can use it anymore but I want to give this to you." Jiraya said putting a copy of Icha Icha tactics and a simple orchid on top of the glass of naruto's coffin

Kakashi went next

"Naruto I'm sorry for being to late" kakashi said as a single tear ran down his cheek "well here it's for you it's from the fourth, your father, I wish I should have given you more attention during training, I'm really sorry" Kakashi said putting a kunai beside icha icha tactics

Hinata can be seen running towards the funeral shouting Naruto-kun as shimmering tears flow freely down her cheeks. When she reached the coffin, she hugged it tightly as if she would die if she let go

"Hinata its okay" Tsunade comforted the girl

"NO IT'S NOT OKAY HOKAGE-SAMA! HE TOLD ME HE'D COME BACK! AND HE WILL!" Hinata shouted in despair

"He won't come back anymore, Hinata he's gone. Naruto's dead your going to have to accept that fact," Tsunade said truthfully

"HE CAN'T BEGONE! NO! HE PROMISED ME HE WILL COME BACK AND HE WILL NOT GO BACK ON HIS WORD THAT IS HIS NINDO! AND I...I STILL HAVEN'T TOLD HIM! I...HAVEN'T TOLD HIM...THAT...I...I LOVE HIM SO MUCH THAT EVEN IF HE DIDNT LOVE ME BACK I WILL ALWAYS LOVE HIM! I WANTED TO SAY HOW I FELT! HOW HE WAS MY INSIPARTION! HOW THE THOUGHT OF HIS SMILE STOPPED ME FROM TAKING MY LIFE AWAY BECAUSE OF MY FATHERS COLDNESS! HE WAS EVERYTHING TO ME HE WAS MY LIFE!" Hinata screamed in exhaustion

"..." tsunade can only look sympathetically at the girl who was crying non-stop

Hinata then suddenly collapsed to her knees

"Hinata!" Everyone said in unison

Hinata was taken to the hospital straight away

"How is she gondaime-sama?" Neji asked

"I'm sorry Neji but she's gone." Tsunade said sadly

"Gone? How can she be gone?" Neji said worried

"She died out of her depression caused by Naruto's death" Tsunade said as a few tears ran down her cheek

_I loved you... _

_I wanted so much to tell you _

_But... _

_You left me _

_And now _

_Finally, we can be together _

_**Through the pain the sorrow the suffering and hardships we've gone through** _

_Finally, we can be united _

_**Loving each other forever**__

* * *

_

Authors notes: oh yeah about the last part

Naruto speaking-**_ Hinata-chan_**

Hinata speaking-_Naruto-kun_

_Ja ne! till next time review click that button now_


End file.
